The Vault (mxc0427) Episode Guide
The following is a guide to all the episodes of The Vault, hosted by mxc0427. Each episode consists of one game. __TOC__ Episodes 1-4 Episode 1: yabbaguy *'Episode 1': yabbaguy / WIN / $367,450 / Card B *'Notes': First episode ever! Greg did not hit one WALK card. *'BANK ROLL' (10/10): $530 - $2,740 - $9,570 - $13,120 - $18,750 - $38,760 - $42,140 - $71,680 - $72,360 - $97,800 Episode 2: JamminJordan7 *'Episode 2': JamminJordan7 / LOSS / $0 / Card B *'Notes': Jordan had several opportunities to walk with a portion of his Bank Roll ($5,000 then $1,776 and then finally $160,096). Jordan declined the $160,096 in the hopes of winning over $400,000 on his final door. Jordan had a healthy range to work with in which the contents of his last door had to be between $2,700 and $36,900 to give him the win. Unfortunately, the door contained a little bit too much, at $50,400. *'BANK ROLL' (9/10): $530 - X - $7,380 - $17,760 - $33,900 - $39,780 - $52,430 - $62,960 - $89,100 - $96,400 Episode 3: Prizes *'Episode 3': Prizes / LOSS / $0 / Card C *'Notes': Jon opened up a total of seven doors in his game. His first two were 10% WALK cards. He later revealed a 30% WALK card and a 40% WALK card. He could have walked with $5,000 two times, $126 and $1,520 from the WALK cards respectfully. Unfortunately, Jon's decision to place his money in the 20% slot in his Bank Roll cost him the game. *'BANK ROLL' (2/10): $420 - $3,380 - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X Episode 4: palindration *'Episode 4': palindration / WALK / $99,450 / Card C *'Notes': Alex was the first person in the history of the show to walk from the game with a portion of his Bank Roll. Even though he only had 4 slots filled, those slots were very expensive. With the aid of a 50% WALK card, Alex swiped the card to cash out with $99,450! *'BANK ROLL' (4/10): X - X - $7,200 - X - X - $32,400 - X - $65,200 - X - $94,100 Summer Series (Episodes 5 and 6) Episode 5: palmercomm *'Episode 5': palmercomm / LOSS / $0 / Card A *'Notes': Later in the game (with the 50%, 60% and 80% slots remaining) Greg's top slot untouched was 80%, with the 70% slot already holding $38,570. On his pick, Greg revealed $48,200. He was completely locked out because the 80% slot would only hold $38,560!!! Greg lost the game by being only $10 short on the door he selected. *'BANK ROLL' (7/10): $2,610 - $7,080 - $26,820 - $30,880 - X - X - $38,570 - X - $75,510 - $97,900 Episode 6: ab_16 *'Episode 6': ab_16 / WALK / $126,237 / Card A *'Notes': Aaron got out of the game at the right time when he pulled out a 50% card. Had he turned it down, he would have been locked out two selections later! *'BANK ROLL' (7/10): $44 - X - $4,470 - X - $24,600 - X - $52,500 - $72,080 - $75,960 - $94,900 Fall/Winter Series (Episodes 7-Present) Episode 7: Marc412 *'Episode 7': Marc412 / WALK / $17,540 / Card A *'Notes': Marc walked away with 10% of his Bank Roll, at which point he had 7 of his 10 slots completed. Had Marc continued, his next two picks would have been placed in the 70% and 90% slots. Next, he would have drawn a 20% card, giving him the option to walk away with $56,180 at that point. If Marc turned down THAT amount, his next pick would have COMPLETED his Bank Roll, rewarding Marc with $348,900! One of the most exciting and intense games we had in a while... *'BANK ROLL' (7/10): $1,900 - $7,800 - $18,900 - $22,000 - $26,000 - $39,600 - X - $59,200 - X - X